Doctor Who FFB S1E01 - The Factory of Steel Man
by XxxPurPleIceXxx
Summary: The Twelfth Doctor (Peter Capaldi) finds himself in a factory with Clara. they realise they are on a ship with the cyber-leader. Captain Jack tags along and becomes a cyberman himself. They eventually escape and say goodbye. Although the doctor and Clara get coffee and some old friend of the Doctor's appears...


DOCTOR WHO – THE FACTORY OF STEEL MEN (2016)

CHAPTER ONE : THE FACTORY

The T.A.R.D.I.S landed in a flowery field with a small wind-storm flying through the air. The Doctor exited the T.A.R.D.I.S with his companion, Clara behind him. In the distance, the doctor noticed a large brick built factory beyond the forest. He exclaimed to Clara, "seems peculiar for a massive pollution filled factory to be in the middle of nowhere. I think we should check it out..." and so they were off to check out what the factory could hold for the adventurers. The Doctor clicked his fingers, closing the T.A.R.D.I.S door and ran across the field. The Doctor's imagination sparked as he opened the door to the factory.

The Factory seemed run down, out of business. He pondered to himself whether it would be an exciting place to explore. His mind agreed to check out the main building area and see if it was any good. Whilst the Doctor walked to the main area, Clara was getting extremely bored. She stood next to a silver panel of which she had no clue of what it could do. It was a motion detector and as soon as she placed her elbow on the panel, the machine started. The Doctor ran back and they both stood and watched amazingly as an old foe of the doctor's came from the conveyor belt.

CHAPTER TWO : CYBERMAN

The Doctor quickly yelled, "Run" as the cyberman activated before their eyes. Clara grabbed the doctor's hand as he propelled her forward into a closet to hide. The Cyberman stood up from its resting area and spoke in a robotic voice, "Scanning for Life Forms in the radius of 50 metres". When the doctor heard, his face dropped as the door opened, The Cyberman was waiting outside, hearing them breath. "Delete" he yelled. Although Clara had an excellent escape plan.

Clara took a crowbar from behind her and smashed it into the leg of the cyberman, bringing it to the floor. They quickly ran back out to expect a forest, then a field behind that, but it seems they were fooled. Whilst in the closet, the whole factory had been teleported into sub-space.

CHAPTER THREE : SUB-SPACE

As of this situation, Clara had no idea what to do. But neither did the doctor. A low volume bell was rang and the door opened, revealing two cybermen and a cyber-leader. "Doctor, we have returned to you.."

he replied, "Yes. You Have. But why?" he took a small piece of paper from his jacket pocket and a pen from his trouser pocket and starting writing a message. It said a word in gallifrian and he passed it to Clara.

Clara took a pen in which the doctor was holding for her and then proceeded to write down a word in English. It said, "I'm Scared" and a scribble underneath it. The Cyber-leader was waiting for them to stop but eventually got inpatient and yelled loud and clear, "What is the meaning of this" he kept his straight up position but brought in his left hand, replacing it with a gun.

"Your chance, Doctor," he said. Clara folded the piece of paper and gave it back to the doctor. But before the doctor could grip it in order to trade, one of the assistant cybermen snatched the note and read it out loud. "I'm Scared... What is scared?" as Clara hadn't interacted with the cybermen that much, she didn't understand how they didn't know emotions. With an explanation from the Doctor, Clara bent down on her knees.

CHAPTER FOUR : THE FOILED ESCAPE

Clara was looking dead ahead at the cybermen boots. She then stood up straight again as her back was hurting from all the running. The Doctor then took another piece of paper, this time it was smaller and wrote an English word on there. The word was Plan... obviously, the doctor had one.

He passed it to her, she glanced down for two seconds to then return it like a piece of mail.

The doctor proceeded to write down the plan but before he could finish, the cyberman once again snatched the paper, he read the plan, therefore it was foiled! The plan was for Clara to ask questions to the cybermen, they answer and him turn of the electronic pass-ways. If he did that, he could turn of the forcefield and activate the self-destruct sequence. Another Guard was then called in to disable the self-destruct from ever initiating without a cyberman fingerprint. What plan did the doctor have now to save himself and Clara from the cybermen...

CHAPTER FIVE : THE NEW PLAN

The Doctor stood there, stroking his chin thinking of a way to escape. Whether he knew from the start was hard to tell but he quickly launched himself to the cyber-leader and starting talking about a riddle... "A Women.. a middle-aged women is dead on a field. Next to her, a parcel. Empty. Not opened. No blood was there, How did she die?" The cybermen were left thinking and thinking, their mind became to overwhelmed and all four of them exploded into pieces, letting the door free.

They sprinted out the prison cell and found a cell opposite the current cell they were in. There was a man in there, a man they recognise. It was Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood. The doctor took out his trusty screwdriver and opened the cell door. They were now all together ready to fight action

CHAPTER SIX : CYBER-CPT. JACK

More cyber-guards were walking down the hallways to inspect on all the cells. He noticed the three out of the cell and quickly called security. "Well Jack, time for adventure... RUN!" the doctor yelled as they sprinted down the corridor. Jack, being the slowest one, is caught by the cyber-guard's sleep bullet and was taken to be upgraded. They made their way to the main room where a cyber-king and around twenty cybermen were there.

That's when the doctor realised Jack's status, he couldn't help, he couldn't waste a regeneration. He left him to die.

Jack was eventually upgraded after struggling to escape the machine. The new cyberman came up to the doctor and cuffed his fist. "Betrayer" he said in his new robotic voice. Proceeding his words, the emperor of the cybermen, the cyber-king announced in his pure voice, "We will take the earth! Invasion starting in eighteen minutes.

CHAPTER SEVEN : EIGHTEEN MINUTES

The doctor called out to the emperor and said, "You took my friend! My friend! I've known him forever! You cant do that!" the doctor was getting angry now... The Cyber-Jack proceeded to say "Don't anger the king!" then taking Clara in his hand. She couldn't escape the grip and was forcefully taken to the upgrading machine. Although she knew an escape plan. She took out the crowbar from earlier and smashed it into jack's leg, He yelled "OOOOOW" out loud. But the weirdest thing is how Jack could feel emotion as a cyberman.

Jack's cyber helmet was removed from himself showing his face. He yelled to the doctor "my immortal powers, it gave me emotion again!" he smiled

the doctor replied, "great! Now lets go!" the three ran away to the control room of the ship. The Doctor yelled, "ACTIVATE THE SELF-DESTRUCT, ONLY A FINGERPRINT OF A CYBERMAN CAN DO IT AND YOU HAVE THE WHOLE SUIT ON!" he did it whilst taking the T.A.R.D.I.S key from his pocket, summoning the ship. The materialization noise was an exciting sound to Clara's ears

CHAPTER EIGHT : THE GOODBYE

Jack pressed the self-destruct and a inter-con voice was initiated exclaiming, "10 seconds until self-destruct." the three of them entered the T.A.R.D.I.S and they left with 2 seconds to spare. They landed in London, first of October, twenty sixteen and Jack departed from the team. Clara energeticly asked the doctor if they could get a nice cup of coffee each. And the doctor replied yes.

But before they went, a women in the distance waved to Clara. Even though the doctor was looking in the same direction, he didn't see River Song. Only Clara could see his dead wife... The End


End file.
